The present invention relates to a driving technique, and more particularly to a stator mechanism of linear motor.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional rod-shaped motor stator structure 1. The motor stator structure 1 includes a threaded rod 3 and multiple magnetic rings 2 coaxially fitted on the threaded rod 3 to repel each other. Two threaded retaining collars 4 are screwed on two ends of the threaded rod 3 to tighten and locate the magnetic rings 2 on the threaded rod 3 so as to form the stator of the linear motor.
In the conventional stator structure 1, multiple magnetic rings 2 are fixed on the threaded rod 3. Therefore, the stator includes numerous components. This leads to high material cost and high manufacturing cost. This is not economical in industry. Moreover, the magnetic rings 2 are arranged with the magnetic poles of the same polarity adjacent to each other to repel each other. In this case, the stator can hardly exert optimal magnetic push force onto the rotor. This is undesired and needs to be improved.